Kancolle Fic - TEAM BARON x Haruna & Akatsuki
by Dr.Ryx
Summary: Haruna yang masih baru menjadi kapal di armada Baron sekarang harus bisa bertahan bersama Laksamananya yang bernama Kaito Kumon. Bersama Akatsuki, mereka menjaga rahasia Kaito yang menari di tengah kota supaya bisa mendapatkan bantuan dari Yggdrasil. Apakah hidupnya di armada ini bisa lancar dan tenang?


Haruna yang sedang berada di ruang kerja Laksamana agak ketakutan melihat wajahnya.

"Kapal tempur, Haruna, melapor untuk tugas. Anda laksamana, bukan? Saya berharap bisa melayani anda." Kata Haruna sambil berusaha menghilangkan ketakutannya.

Laksamana itu diam saja sampai ia bertanya.

"Sekuat apa kamu?" Tanya Laksamana sambil mendekati Haruna.  
>"E... eh? Sa... Saya kuat kok." Jawab Haruna tergagap.<p>

Laksamana itu berada di depan Haruna. Wajahnya dingin sekali di hadapan Haruna.

"Namaku adalah Kumon Kaito. Laksamana yang memimpin di armada Baron ini. Kuperingatkan saja, aku tak butuh orang lemah di sini. Kalau kamu orang lemah, lebih baik kamu pergi saja dari sini." Kata Kaito.

Dibilang begitu, Haruna semakin ketakutan. Ia hampir menangis dan segera menunduk.

"I... Iya, laksamana..."  
>"Sekarang keluarlah, kerjakan tugasmu." Kata Laksamana sambil pergi menuju kerjanya.<p>

Dengan rasa takut, Haruna segera keluar dari situ. Hatinya kacau karena ketakutan melihat Laksamana yang akan dia layani nantinya.

"Kak Kongou... Aku harus bagaimana?" Katanya dalam hati.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Haruna kembali menghadap Kaito. Di meja kerjanya, Kaito sedang melihat laporan Haruna selama ia bertugas.

"Lumayan juga, kamu rupanya kuat juga." Kata Kaito sambil memandang Haruna dari meja kerjanya.  
>"Te... Terima Kasih, Laksamana."<br>"Sekarang, ini tugasmu." Kata Kaito sambil menyodorkan berkas di meja.

Haruna mengambilnya dan membacanya. Ia terkejut, bahwa ia menjadi pemimpin pasukan untuk operasi selanjutnya.

"Apa saya tidak salah baca, Laksamana? Saya menjadi pemimpin pasukan?" Tanya Haruna.  
>"Ya, ada masalah?"<br>"Sa... Saya tidak bisa. "Apa?"  
>"Buat saja Nagato yang memimpin, saya tidak bisa."<p>

Dengan kesal, Kaito berdiri. Lalu, mencengkeram kerah baju Haruna.

"Menyerah saja bila kamu mau. Kembalilah ke tempatmu sambil menunggu ku buang!" Bentak Kaito.

Haruna sedikit menangis sambil ketakutan.

"Kalau aku di posisimu, aku berbeda. Berapa kali pun aku jatuh, aku tak akan berhenti bertarung!" Bentak Kaito sambil mendorong Haruna ke belakang.

Haruna menunduk dan tak lama ia segera keluar dari ruang kerja Kaito.

"Aku tak tahan, lebih baik aku pergi saja dari armada ini." Katanya seraya menangis.  
>"Haruna? Hey, Haruna! Kenapa kamu?" Panggil Kongou dari belakang.<p>

Haruna berbalik dan segera memeluk kakaknya.

"Kak, aku tak suka di sini. Laksamana itu kejam." Kata Haruna sambil sesegukan.  
>"Hee? Padahal dia Laksamana yang keren dan gagah berani. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin. Lalu, ceritakan kepadaku apa masalahmu." Kata Kongou sambil mengelus kepala Haruna.<p>

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pergi ke kantin. Setelah memesan makanan, akhirnya Haruna menceritakan segalanya di ruang kerja tadi.

"Hoo, pantas saja Laksamana marah. Kalau kamu bersama Laksamana, jangan pernah menolak posisi yang diberikan." Kata Kongou.  
>"Hee? Bahkan kak Kongou juga berkata demikian." Kata Haruna sedih.<br>"Hehe, bukan begitu. Kalau Laksamana yang memberikan posisi, ia selalu membuat kita membawa kemenangan." Kata Kongou sambil melahap nasi kare.  
>"Hah? Benarkah?"<p>

Kongou mengangguk.

"Tentu, sewaktu aku diposisikan menjadi sampingan pun aku tetap melakukannya. Dan kemenangan di pasukan kami pun didapatkan. Laksamana sempat memujiku! Aku senang sekali kalau mengingatnya! Ia bahkan sampai mengelus kepalaku!" Kata Kongou bersemangat.

Haruna terdiam, ia hanya berpikir kalau ia tak pantas menjadi pemimpin pasukan ini. Ia juga tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Laksamana sampai-sampai membuat Haruna yang masih baru-baru ini bergabung, menjadi pemimpin pasukan.

"Loh, Akatsuki? Kamu di situ rupanya." Sapa Kongou pada Akatsuki yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.  
>"Wah, kak Kongou. Selamat siang kak!" Sapa Akatsuki sambil melambai.<p>

Haruna juga menyapa Akatsuki. Ia melihat kare dengan buah yang dimakan Akatsuki, terlihat aneh bagi Haruna.

"Hmm? Kak Haruna mengapa menangis?" Tanya Akatsuki.  
>"Ah, begini..." Kata Kongou sambil menjelaskan.<br>"Oh, begitu ya. Kejadiannya mirip denganku dulu."

Kongou dan Haruna terkejut mendengarnya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Haruna.  
>"Hehe, dulu pada saat aku masih baru di sini aku juga mengalami hal yang sama sih." Kata Akatsuki sambil merapikan piringnya.<br>"Kalau tidak keberatan, tolong ceritakan." Pinta Haruna.

Sambil sedikit batuk, Akatsuki mulai bercerita.

"Hee? Saya ditugaskan untuk misi di siang hari?"  
>"Ya, untuk kelas penghancur kupikir kamu yang cocok untuk misi ini." Kata Kaito.<br>"Saya menolak tegas!" Kata Akatsuki sambil melempar dokumen ke meja.  
>"Apa?"<br>"Saya ini cocoknya misi di malam hari! Lalu, kalau malam hari aku paling terkuat! Masa Komandan seperti anda tidak tahu kalau kapal kelas saya kuat di malam hari?"

Kaito berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Akatsuki yang sedang berjalan-jalan seperti anak kecil. Lalu, Kaito menampar wajah Akatsuki hingga Akatsuki jatuh.

"Aduh... Apa yang anda lakukan!?" Tanya Akatsuki sambil memegang pipinya.

Kaito lalu mencengkeram kerah Akatsuki dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan Akatsuki.

"Kamu, mencoba mempermalukan armada ini ya?" "He?"

Kaito melepas cengkeramanya dan berdiri.

"Kalau kamu kuat, kamu pasti bisa menghadapi lawan di situasi mana pun. Di armadaku ini, aku tak butuh orang lemah sepertimu. Kalau kamu menolak terserah saja, segeralah berlari dengan ekormu." Kata Kaito.

Akatsuki saat ini merasakan amarah Kaito, bagai ayah yang memarahi anaknya. Akatsuki merasa ia akan dihukum bila tak mengerjakan tugas yang diperintahkan.

"Ba... Baik Komandan. Saya akan coba melaksanakan misi ini." Kata Akatsuki sambil berdiri.

Setelah itu, misi berjalan lancar. Bahkan Akatsuki menjadi salah satu pasukan yang paling berguna saat misi. Ia merasa bersalah karena mencoba menolak posisi yang diberikan Kaito padanya. Karena itu ia mencoba meminta maaf pada Kaito setelahnya. Pada saat itu, Akatsuki kebetulan melihat trik sulap kartu yang dimainkan oleh Kaito. Sekilas ia terkesima, sampai hampir lupa tentang tujuannya ke kantor Kaito.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Kaito.  
>"Um, begini Komandan. Maaf telah meragukan keputusanmu! Terima kasih telah memberiku posisi itu kemarin!" Kata Akatsuki sambil menundukkan badannya.<p>

Kaito hanya diam.

"Um, Komandan?"  
>"Kamu akan menjadi kuat. Kuharapkan itu di armada ini." Kata Kaito seraya memutar kursinya ke belakang.<p>

Akatsuki kembali tegak.

"Ya, terima kasih Komandan!"

"Kejam sekali." Kata Haruna.  
>"Hehe, walau begitu ia tetap Komandan nomor 1 bagiku!" Kata Akatsuki.<p>

Haruna berpikir, apakah betul Laksamana membuat keputusan ini dengan matang? Haruna masih ragu karena ia merasa masih lemah.

"Oh, ya. Kalau tidak keberatan kak Haruna mau tidak kuajak jalan-jalan?" Tanya Akatsuki.  
>"He? Jalan-jalan ke mana?"<br>"Ada deh. Sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan setelah operasi kak Haruna selesai." Kata Akatsuki.  
>"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Kongou.<br>"Tentu! Makin banyak makin meriah!"

2 hari kemudian, misi yang diberikan Haruna pun akhirnya berjalan. Pasukan Haruna pun menyelesaikan misinya dengan sangat baik. Haruna sempat tidak percaya bahwa misi ini berjalan lebih lancar dari perkiraannya.

"Padahal, aku merasa masih lemah. Laksamana, sekali lagi terima kasih." Kata Haruna berterima kasih pada Kaito.

Kaito hanya diam, ia meneruskan pekerjaannya di depan mejanya. Haruna agak sungkan melihatnya, karena itu ia segera pergi. Sorenya, ia menemui Akatsuki di tempat perjanjian mereka.

"Mana kak Kongou?" Tanya Akatsuki.  
>"Aduh, sayang sekali. Dia terkena demam tinggi." Kata Haruna.<br>"Aaaah, sayang sekali. Ya sudah, kita berdua saja perginya."

Haruna menggangguk.

"Jadi, mau ke mana kita?" Tanya Haruna.  
>"Hehe, kita pergi sesuai petunjuk mbak Aoba!" Kata Akatsuki menyodorkan peta dan secarik kertas.<p>

Haruna membacanya, ia melihat beberapa lingkaran merah di peta. Lalu, ia melihat ada lingkaran merah dengan titik di tengahnya.

"Kita ke lingkaran yang ada titik merahnya." Kata Akatsuki.

Haruna mengangguk. Lalu, ia membaca kertasnya. Di situ tertulis, bahwa ada daftar perlengkapan yang harus dibeli sebelum ke tujuan.

"Apa ini? Syal Baron dan T-Shirt TEAM BARON harus wajib dibeli? Memangnya barang ini beli di mana?" Tanya Haruna.  
>"Yang ini kalau tidak salah, di tempat tujuan menjualnya." Kata Akatsuki.<br>"Begitu ya. Baiklah, setelah ini kita berangkat ya." "Okeh!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun siap dan berangkat bersama. Mereka menuju ke arah kota dengan menggunakan Bis. Halte demi halte telah dilalui, akhirnya mereka sampai ke halte tujuan mereka. Setelah turun, mereka berjalan-jalan sesuai arah di peta. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah taman besar dengan panggung yang lumayan besar di sana.

"Waah, tempat apa ini? Banyak juga orangnya di sini." Kata Haruna memperhatikan sekelilingnya.  
>"Kata mbak Aoba sih, ini tempat para penari Hip-Hop akan menari." "Penari Hip-Hop? Mengapa Aoba menyuruh kita ke sini?" Tanya Haruna.<br>"Kemarin sih bilangnya, kalau mau tahu tentang Komandan sebaiknya kita ke sini." Kata Akatsuki sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Akatsuki melihat toko penjual baju.

"Ah, itu! Kak Haruna, kita beli dulu bajunya di sana! Ayo cepat, sebelum mulai!" Kata Akatsuki sambil menarik tangan Haruna.

Setelah membeli baju dan syal mereka segera menuju ke dekat panggung. Malam mulai datang, pertunjukan pun hampir dimulai.

"Pertunjukan sepertinya hampir dimulai." Kata Haruna.  
>"Asyiik! Aku sudah mulai agak capek berdiri seharian."<p>

Mereka berdua berada di depan panggung. Tempat yang cocok untuk melihat pertunjukan dari dekat. Musik pun mulai dibunyikan, lalu satu persatu para penari itu keluar. Hingga mereka berdua melihat...

"Itu... Bukannya Laksamana!?" Kata Haruna.  
>"Iya, itu Komandan! Komandan! Yuhuuu! Kita di sini!" Teriak Akatsuki sambil melompat-lompat mencoba memanggil Kaito.<p>

Kaito pun memulai pertunjukan tarinya. Para penonton meyoraki mereka dengan sangat keras. Melantunkan nama TEAM BARON dengan lantang. Akatsuki pun juga mengikuti para penonton lain. Haruna yang merasa sedikit kikuk akhirnya mengikuti Akatsuki sedikit.

"BARON! BARON! BARON!" Teriak penonton.

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti. Sekelompok orang yang kelihatannya seperti penari Hip-Hop juga segera masuk ke panggung dan berhadapan dengan TEAM BARON.

"Hentikan saja tarian payahmu itu. Kami tim RaidWild lebih pantas berada di panggung ini daripada kalian." Kata seseorang yang terlihat galak.  
>"Buuuu! Kalian orang jangan mengganggu tarian Komandan!" Teriak Akatsuki.<p>

Dengan cepat Haruna membungkam mulut Akatsuki.

"RaidWild... Beraninya kau!" Kata seorang teman Kaito.

Kaito mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menghentikan temannya. Kaito lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Dari sikapmu itu, sepertinya kamu kuat." Kata Kaito.  
>"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan." Kata orang garang itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah alat.<p>

Kaito juga mengeluarkan alat itu. Para penonton langsung membubarkan diri dan mundur. Lalu, sebuah lapangan kotak yang kosong segera tercipta di tengah kerumunan penonton. Mereka berdua ke lapangan itu dan segera memasang alat itu ke perut mereka.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Haruna.  
>"Oooh, mereka akan melakukan Battle Royale! Sungguh beruntung kita semua melihatnya!" Kata seorang penonton melihat mereka.<br>"Wah, sepertinya seru! Ayo Komandan, kalahkan dia dan menari lagi!" Teriak Akatsuki.  
>"Heh, sudah." Kata Haruna menutup mulut Akatsuki.<p>

Sisa orang-orang kedua tim pun masih berada di panggung, melihat para pemimpin mereka bertarung. Kaito dan orang garang itu mengeluarkan gembok yang ada gambar buah di tengahnya.

"Perlihatkan kepadaku, kekuatanmu itu." Kata Kaito.

BANANA!

LOCK ON!

"Hmph." Kata orang garang itu.

MATSUKIBORI!

LOCK ON!

Dengan tuas yang berbentuk pisau, mereka menggerakkan tuas itu ke depan seperti memotong gambar yang ada di gembok itu.

COME ON! BANANA ARMS!

KNIGHT OF SPEAR!

SOIYA! MATSUKIBORI ARMS!

STRIKE IN THE SHADOW!

Para penonton pun berteriak. Suasana kembali gaduh, karena melihat dua orang itu berubah menjadi seorang ksatria bertombak.

"He? Apa itu?" Kata Haruna.  
>"Tak tahu, tapi apa pun itu pokoknya keren banget!" Kata Akatsuki.<br>"Woooh! Armored Rider Baron akan melawan penantangnya, Armored Rider Kurokage!" Teriak para penonton.  
>"Kamu dengar itu Akatsuki?" Kata Haruna.<br>"Ya, mereka akan berantem!" Kata Akatsuki.

Haruna sedikit tertawa dan melihat pertarungan Battle Royale ini.

"Jadi, ini ya yang ingin Aoba katakan pada kami." Kata Haruna dalam hati.

Pertarungan pun dimulai. Kaito mulai menyerang penantang itu, si penantang juga ikut menyerang. Dari cara bertarungnya, penantang ini hanya menyerang sembarangan dan menggerakkan tombaknya sesuka hatinya. Walau begitu, Kaito tampak kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Kenapa, pak Baron? Lemah sekali kau!" Kata penantang sambil terus menyerang.  
>"Hmph."<p>

Kaito pun membalas serang penantang. Ia menebas penantang dan menusuknya di dadanya, menendangnya hingga ia mundur.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Kata Kaito.

COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!

Dengan siluet bergambar pisang, Kaito menusuk dan menebas penantang.

"Agh!" Teriak penantang hingga ia kembali ke wujud manusianya.

Penonton kembali bersorak. Meneriaki tim Baron yang menjadi pemenang. Seluruh tim Raid Wild menuju ke pemimpinnya, begitu pula dengan tim Baron. Kaito kembali ke wujud manusianya, sambil mendekati si penantang.

"Sepertinya, pertarungan ini sudah jelas." Kata Kaito.

Si penantang dengan wajah masam berdiri sambil memegang dadanya.

"Pergi sana, anjing pecundang!" Kata Kaito.  
>"Ck, kubalas kau nanti..." Kata penantang sambil mengajak tim-nya pergi.<p>

Suasana menjadi riuh, melihat kemenangan telak tim Baron.

"Nah, sekarang... Kita lanjutkan pertunjukan ini!" Teriak Kaito.  
>"Oooooh!" Teriak penonton.<p>

Pertunjukan tarian Hip-Hop pun dilanjutkan, hingga sampai larut malam. Akhirnya, penonton membubarkan diri. Haruna dan Akatsuki yang melihat kegiatan pimpinan mereka hanya terkesima. Sambil berjalan pulang, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang.

"Waaah! Komandan sangat keren! Dia menghajar si laki-laki jelek itu hanya dengan satu serangan!" Kata Akatsuki bersemangat.  
>"Ahaha, iya sih. Tak kusangka Laksamana punya hobi semacam ini ya." Kata Haruna.<br>"Iya ya, aku saja tak mengira kalau Komandan bisa menari! Lain kali aku nonton lagi ah! Nanti kita ajak yang lainnya~" "Umm, bagaimana kalau kita rahasiakan dulu soal ini."

Akatsuki berhenti.

"Hee, kenapa? Kalau teman-teman di pangkalan tahu bukannya membuat semuanya makin hormat dengan Komandan?" Kata Akatsuki.

Haruna berpikir, sepertinya kalau rahasia Laksamana diketahui banyak orang di pangkalan Haruna tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana murkanya Laksamana.

"Aku cuma takut, kalau Laksamana membongkar kita semua. Laksamana pasti malu kalau kita semua melihatnya menari." Kata Haruna.  
>"Ah, kak Haruna nggak ngerti ya."<br>"Tentang apa?" Tanya Haruna.  
>"Sebagai wanita, aku saja terkesima melihatnya menari dan berantem seperti itu. Pria seperti Komandan itu, idaman para wanita. Seperti aku, hehe." Jawab Akatsuki bangga.<p>

Haruna hanya menghela nafas.

"Pokoknya, rahasiakan dulu ya. Hanya kita berdua dan Aoba saja yang tahu, oke?" "Ya sudahlah, toh nanti mereka semua akan tahu." Kata Akatsuki sambil kembali berjalan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pulang. Haruna masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Aoba menyuruh dia dan Akatsuki melihat hobi Laksamana. Tapi, yang ia tahu sekarang bahwa rupanya Laksamana tidak hanya omong saja ketika mengatakan soal kekuatan.

"Setidaknya, tolong jangan terlalu kejam Laksamana." Pikir Haruna sambil tiduran di tempat tidur.

Sambil berguling-guling, lama kelamaan Haruna memikirkan tarian Kaito tadi.

"Tarian yang bagus ya, tak kusangka di dalam hatinya yang dingin punya jiwa seni." Kata Haruna.

Pikiran Haruna sekarang tertuju pada Kaito dan berharap ia menemukan jawaban mengapa Aoba menyuruhnya melihat Kaito di sana. 


End file.
